


Solitary

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD Sylvie, Found Family, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Sylvie's still scared they're gonna leave. They want to make sure he knows how much they love him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Solitary

Sylvie closed himself off in his room, he'd been in here for a few days- coming out occasionally to eat and do whatever he needed to not be suspicious, he even slept more often so Giovanni wouldn't get all worried on him. He'd been hiding for a week now, trying to get the feelings to back down, he didn't care about them, he couldn't.

That was his rule, he _couldn't_ care about anybody, he didn't want to, they'd learn what was wrong with him and let them down and they'd leave him because he's not good enough. He was sitting on his bed, watching the time closely, two am. He couldn't keep doing this, seeing Mollys smile everytime he walked into the room she was in, the hair ruffles and endless affection from Giovanni

It wasn't right. He needed to be more serious, he needed them to back off so he could stop caring about them, it hurt. The silent fear in the pit of his stomach, they'd learn what was wrong with him. Sylvie took a quiet deep breath, trying not to let his thoughts race- but it was too late.

His epithet was hardly useful, he wouldn't be able to keep them safe, and he'd forced Molly to relive a trauma and she still probably hated him for that, he was weak, and he hid all the time and forced them to take care of him, he was hardly part of the family with all his work, he was just _there_ , and extra mouth to feed, and he, he _loved_ them, for some reason.

He was shaking and twitching, his eyes starting to glaze over and his breathing beginning to speed up. He hadn't care about anybody in years, and he ended up caring about the people he'd fought with in the first moments of meeting them, ended up caring about people who just wouldn't give up- they'd learn, or they'd get killed and he wouldn't be able to protect them.

A sob slipped from him, and he moved his hand up to cover his mouth, he was still shaking, he needed a glass of water... he stood up carefully, but the second he tried to take a step, he fell to the ground, barely catching himself. Fuck. He couldn't breathe, was this a panic attack? He couldn't tell yet, and he stopped supporting himself and hit the ground with a quiet thump, curling up slowly where he laid.

The door opened immediately, and he was suddenly being lifted and was in somebodys arms. "Shepard, what happened?! I heard you make a noise and then you were.. breathing wrong, and fell- Are you okay? Do you need to talk?" Giovanni was holding him, his tired eyes shining in concern.

Sylvie stared, this was it, if he said anything than Giovanni would leave, he was too attached, he knew it, he knew it, his weakness was showing and he was going to leave and- He covered his eyes, trying to struggle away, but Giovanni just held him closer. "If you don't want too, it's okay- just, take deep breaths Sylvie. I'm not going anywhere."

The boy woke up in the morning tucked into his bed with Giovanni sitting against it on the floor, fast asleep with Molly in his arms, she had joined an hour or so after Sylvie had fallen asleep. Sylvie could've cried again- they didn't go anywhere, they were still here, and he slowly crawled out of bed, he could ditch work for a little, for _once_

Only to give back, he couldn't take their love and not give it back, that was selfish, he wasn't a selfish person. He sat next to Giovanni and leaned against him slightly, feeling the mans arm wrap around him.

He was fast asleep again in a matter of minutes.


End file.
